The present invention relates the field of furniture, and more particularly to folding and portable chairs and the like.
Chairs constructed of hinged or similar construction enabling them to be folded and easily carried from one place to another, and enabling them to be conveniently stored, have long been known. Examples of portable and/or folding chairs are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
However, each of the chairs of the prior art suffers from one or more inherent disadvantage. For example, one of the most common portable, folding chairs is the type made of aluminum tubing sections that are pivotally interconnected to define a sturdy seat, back and arm/armrest combination that is easily foldable from a substantially flat storage condition to an erected sitting condition. The arm rests of such chairs are typically a structural necessity and are desired by most people for comfort. However, some find the arm rest structures constraining. For example, persons of large girth may find it particularly difficult or uncomfortable to sit in, and to get in and out of, such chairs where the chair arms define a relatively narrow passage. The chair arms of such portable, folding chairs may also present an undesirable obstruction for persons engaged in a particular activity while sitting, such as guitar playing, fishing, etc.
Such chairs also typically comprise a frame with a textile or synthetic material that, once torn or damaged, cannot easily be replaced or, if it were replaced, would not be cost effective to do so.
What is needed is an improved folding, portable and lightweight chair that permits unrestricted use by large and small persons alike and which offers as little obstruction as possible from activity while seated in the chair.
Generally speaking there is provided a portable chair that may be folded between a substantially flat storage and transport condition and an unfolded, erected condition which includes a seat and a back, but which does not include arms. The chair could be constructed to form a seat to accommodate one normal sized adult or could be constructed to form a bench to accommodate two or more normal sized adults.
In one embodiment, a chair includes a first leg frame having first side rails with upper ends and a front cross rail connected to the upper ends; a second leg frame having second side rails; a back frame having a plurality of back side rails with upper ends and mutually parallel axes, and a top cross rail connected to the upper ends of the back side rails; a frame link assembly having a plurality of frame link members with mutually parallel axes; a flexible support member extending between the top cross rail and the front cross rail; and, a central back link. One of the second side rails is pivotally connected along a first axis to one of the back side rails and is pivotally connected along a second axis to one of the first side rails, and one of the frame link members is pivotally connected along a third pivot axis to one of the back side rails and is pivotally connected along a fourth pivot axis to one of the first side rails, and said central back link is pivotally connected along the first pivot axis to one of the second side rails and is pivotally connected along the third pivot axis to one of the frame link members.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved folding, portable chair.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved folding, portable chair that has no arm members that maintains a high degree of strength and stability.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiment.